


Just a Few More Quintants

by anonony



Series: Seducing A Hot Alien Prince 101 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: While on away on separate missions, Lance and Lotor make time for a call between them.





	Just a Few More Quintants

**Author's Note:**

> Last oneshot before the final series.

“Babe!” Lance said as Lotor’s face came onto his screen, “It’s so good to see you!”

“Hello Kit,” Lotor said, smiling, “And I just saw you on the group video.”

“Mmm, but I didn’t get to talk to JUST you,” Lance said, “And I couldn’t exactly make gooey eyes at you while the Holts were celebrating.”

Lotor hummed in understanding. He’d gone on a mission to help the Holt siblings to find their father, and they’d finally been successful. “Yes, well they’re making enough gooey eyes here, I hardly think they’d notice.”

Lance snorted, “It’s a family reunion babe, of course they’re a little misty eyed,” 

Lotor sighed, “I suppose. Though in my personal experience, family reunions are hardly as joyous of an occasion.” Lance winced. “Stop it,” Lotor ordered.

“Stop what?” 

“Stop with that face,” Lotor said, raising an eyebrow.

Lance rolled his eyes, “It’s just my face.”

“It’s the face you make when you’re pitying me,” Lotor said, “And I’d appreciate if you stopped it, considering you know I hate pity. In fact I’ve had people sent on terrible, terrible assignments because of it.”

“Alright, alright,” Lance waved his hands, “I’m sorry. You guys heading back?”

“First thing in the morning,” Lotor said, “You?”

“Eh,” Lance said, “Allura’s been having some, uh, difficulties, diplomacy wise. Apparently she accidentally made some gesture that was obscene to the Vulanites, which we’ve been trying to walk back. Looks like it’ll be another few quintants.” Lotor groaned. “I know, I know. I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“Tell me, why is it we couldn’t be on the same mission?” Lotor asked, groaning.

“Because Allura doesn’t take our relationship under consideration when giving out assignments.” Lance answered. Lotor groaned again. “Because the Vulanites live in a volcano, and only the red lion can handle it, and because YOU are the one who gave the Holts the details they needed to find their dad, so you get to be the one to help them.”

Lotor groaned once again, “Being nice is so annoying.”

“I know,” Lance said, mocking his tone.

“I only did this for you, anyway,” Lotor said, “what’s the good of any of this if I can’t be with you?”

“The betterment of the universe?” Lance suggested. Lotor groaned yet again, it was starting to turn into whining. “Look, just ‘cause we aren’t together doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.” Lance did his famous sexy eyebrow wiggle. 

Lotor smirked. Truth me told he always found the eyebrow wiggle more funny than seducing, but he’d never tell Lance that. Lance might stop doing it. “What kind of fun?”

Lance bit his lip, leaning in and resting his head on his hands.”What’re you wearing?”

“Lance, you can see me.” Lotor said dryly.

Lance rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, “WORK with me, babe. What’re you wearing below that?”

Lotor clicked his tongue “Below my clothes or below the screen?”

“Pick one and show me,” Lance said, taking a long sip of his water. 

Lotor thought about it, then stood up to show his pants. “Mmm, gimme a spin babe,” Lance said, “Lemme see dat ass.”

“Only if you never say that again,” Lotor said, turning away from the camera.

“Mm, no promises. Damn thats a sight.”

“Lance?” Lotor asked.

“Mm?”

“I don’t feel sexy.”

Lance sighed. “Well, I’d like to see you try, then”

“Hmm,” Lotor hummed, sitting back in his chair, facing the camera again. “Alright….Take your jacket off.”

“Really?” Lance asked, “No foreplay, no teasing just--”

“Take your jacket off now,” Lotor ordered. 

Instantly, Lance ripped his jacket off his shoulders. “Happy?” Lance asked.

Lotor clicked his tongue again, eyes darting around Lance’s body, debating where to start. “Take your shirt off now. Slower this time, love.”

Lance couldn’t help it when his mouth curled into a smile at ‘love.’ It was his favorite nickname that Lotor called him, and he knew it, and so used it to get what he wanted. 

Slowly as ordered, Lance pulled his shirt up and over his body, letting Lotor drink in the expanse of tan skin being revealed on his stomach, his chest, his shoulders, his arms….Lotor made no comment, but Lance knew he appreciated it. “Good boy,” Lotor said. “You know what I would do if I were there?”

Lance thought about it, “You’d probably mark me up,” Lance said, “Sink your teeth into me.”

“Mmm, that does sound good,” Lotor said, smirking, “You know how I love to taste your skin.” 

“I try and keep it nice for you,” Lance said, allowing his voice to get breathier, “Because I know exactly how you love it.”

Lotor’s grin widened. “You really are such a good boy,” Lotor licked his lips, “I’d love to mark you so that everyone could see that you’re all mine. Make it so everyone you see knows perfectly well that I’m the only one allowed to touch you.”

“Gettin’ a little possessive, babe,” Lance snarked.

“Good boys don’t talk back,” Lotor snapped, and Lance was surprised in himself at how quickly he shut up. “Now, show me love, where would you have me mark you?”

Lance’s hands naturally creeped up to his neck, massaging the side of it and imagining Lotor’s mouth in place of his hands. “Mm, I knew you’d want it where people can see.” Lotor smirked, “call me possessive all you like, but you enjoy being mine as much as I like having you.” 

Lance thought up 3 different snarky responses, but held them in. Lotor could probably see his restraint. Lance moved his hand over to his shoulder. “That’s one of my favorite places to mark.” Lotor said, “Or rather, I love the position that puts me into. Our chests pushing up against each other, me pushing you into the mattress...Do you like that, love?” Lance smiled and nodded. “You can speak, just watch the attitude.”

“Yes,” Lance said, “I love the feel of your skin against mine...and when you press into me, your hair falls down around me, and I love that too.”

“I know how much you love my hair,” Lotor said, “With all the times you tug on it when I’m fucking you,” Lance moaned at the image, “Or maybe instead you scratch down my back...I like that feeling too.”

Lance’s hands trailed down his chest as his pants grew unbearable tighter. His hand crossed down to his peck and his eyes rolled back slightly as they brushed over his nipples. “Are all humans so sensitive in their nipples as you?” Lotor asked. Lance didn’t respond, just circled them, forcing them to pebble up, “If they do, I doubt any of them look quite so ravishing when they’re…”

“Being ravished?” Lance suggested. 

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “What did I say about the attitude?”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Lance said, “Maybe I’m not such a good boy after all?”

The corners of Lotor’s mouth twitched up, but for only a moment. “No...no, you’re not. You’re really more of a slut.” Lance groaned at the word, his hands going down to his stomach. He wanted to palm himself through his jeans, but didn’t want to jump the gun yet. “You need to be punished for such a mouth, don’t you? Gagged and tied up and spanked.” 

Lance’s whole body started shaking as he imagined Lotor hitting him, as he’d done before. “How many times?” he asked.

“As many as I’d need,” Lotor said, “As many as it’d take for you to cry and beg and profess to me how much of a slut you really are.” Lance squealed, bucking his hips into the air. He could feel the wet spot in his underwear, his dick throbbing against his tight jeans. “You know my favorite part of hitting you is?” Lance didn’t answer, rubbing circles on his stomach, “When you get so desperate and unraveled, you just start humping my thighs like a bitch in heat.”

Lance couldn’t take it anymore, putting his hand right on his crotch to get the friction he craved, “DON’T touch yourself,” Lotor ordered.

Lance froze, a whine leaking out of him, “But--”

“You’re mine, remember?” Lotor said, “No one touches you but me.” Lance whined, and he knew he looked pathetic, but that was usually a good way to get Lotor to do what he wanted. “Don’t worry, kit, I’ll take good care of you. Now, did you bring my toys on this trip?”

Lance dug into his travel bag, “Never leave home without ‘em,” he said, showing the lube and dildo.

“Good,” Lotor said, “You can take your pants off now.”

The buttons flew off Lance’s jeans, and the pantlegs slid down instantly. Lance must have gotten out of his chair to get them off, but honestly he couldn’t remember moving, he just could feel his bare ass on the cold chair, and the relief of his cock finally being free. Except now it was free it had no friction and he was about ready to fuck the screen if he had to.

“Turn around,” Lotor said, “Let me see that pretty little ass of yours.”

Lance felt weird turning around where he couldn’t see Lotor anymore. Still, he straddled the chair, arching his back so his ass perked up for Lotor to see. God, he was so horny he was about ready to fuck the chair. “Open yourself up for me, kit.”

Lance grabbed the lube behind him, soaking a finger and sinking it into himself. “Move around, kit, I want to get in you as fast as I can,”

Lance bit his lip, whining and quickly adding a second finger. He scissored himself open, clutching the back of his chair as hard as he could to make sure he still presented himself to Lotor. “One more finger, love, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Pressing his forehead to the chair, he added the third finger, swirling it and hitting his own prostate, sending a spiral of pleasure through his stomach. God, he wanted to touch himself. 

“Are you ready, kit?” Lotor asked from behind him. Lance nodded against the chair. “Speak up.”

“Yes,” he gasped out, “Yes, yes I’m--yes.”

“What do you want?” Lotor asked.

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, breathing against the chair. 

“What was that?”

“Please,” Lance begged, throwing his head back, “Please fuck me, my Prince. Please.”

“Alright, kit. Get it.” 

Lance snapped off the chair grabbing the dildo and sticking it on the chair. It suctioned perfectly in his fumbling hands. “Take it slow, love.” Lotor ordered, as Lance re-straddled the chair, “1st setting only.” Lance whined. “Only, love.”

Lance nodded as he lined up, and used a remote to change the dildo into one that was ridged. He sank to the top, letting the tip hit his entrance. “Slow, slow,” Lotor urged, “I want to see every inch disappear into you.”

The gravelly nature of his voice is all that kept Lance going, “Watch carefully then,” he all but whispered over his shoulder.

At a snails pace, Lance sank, feeling his hole widen and encapsulate each ridge as it went inside. Finally, finally he sat flat on the seat. “Ride it, kit.” Lotor ordered, and Lance didn’t need to be told twice.

The chair rocked as he rose and fell on it, feeling the ridges rub against him. “Yes,” Lotor said, “Yes, baby,”

Lotor never called him baby. He did it for him, and if that didn’t warm the very cockles of Lance’s heart, he didn’t know what did. In fact he was warm all over, his skin burning against the cold chair. 

He closed his eyes and imagined Lotor literally being behind him, hands running down his sides, Lotor’s chest against his back, his lips on his throat, “Oh, baby,” Lance muttered.

“I’m right here,” Lotor said, “Keep going.”

Lance adjusted his angle, making sure it rammed right against his prostate, “Oh god, Prince,” he moaned out, eyes still closed as he imagined Lotor reaching around him and jerking him off, “Oh god--”

“Cum, baby,” Lotor ordered, “Cum,”

He did as was asked, splattering against the back of the chair. He leaned forward, all muscles loosening and for a second he was about ready to fall asleep. 

“Lance,” Lotor said. Now that he was in his right mind, he could hear the shakiness in his boyfriend’s voice, “Lance, face me.”

He got up off the chair, the dildo pulled out of him, the ridges brushing up against him. He turned to see Lotor with his own dick out, quickly wiping it off. “You’re a mess,” Lotor said, smiling.

“Just the way you like it,” Lance smirked back, his snark coming back full force. 

“I like being there to clean you up again.” Lotor said, tossing his towel to the side and tucking himself back in. 

Lance took the dildo off the chair and put it aside for the moment, scooting up to look at the screen. “You’ll be here to do it again. Just a few quintants.”

Lotor sighed. “Just a few quintants. You’ll be alright?”

“Yes, babe,” Lance said, “I’ve been bathing myself my entire life, I’ll manage to clean up.”

“Do you want to stay on for a bit to talk?” Lotor said, leaning in concerned, “Just talk.”

Lance took a deep breath. “Babe, I’d love to talk, but I’m sweaty and naked and tired. I mean, unless you want to talk me through a shower--”

“You know I don’t think you’re a slut, right?” Lotor interrupted.

Lance frowned, trying to read his face. “Has this been bugging you?” 

Lotor pursed his lips. “I love you,” he said, “And I think highly of you and I don’t want you to think--”

“I know what dirty talk is, babe,” Lance said, “and I get into it too, when you’re all possessive and name calling, always have been. But you try that outside the bedroom, I’ll punch you in the nose.”

That won a genuine laugh from Lotor, something Lance cherished. He leaned forward until his nose was practically against the screen. “I miss you,” He said.

Lotor sighed, his eyes gleaming, “I miss you too.”

“I love you,” he said. 

Lotor smiled, leaning forward. “I love you too.” Lance smiled, enjoying the sound of the words in Lotor’s voice. “A few more quintants.”

Lance nodded, “I need to clean up.”

“Okay,” Lotor said.

“We’re not going to be the kind of couple where neither of us can bare to hang up so we try and tease each other about which of us should hang up yet, are we?” Lance said.

“I feel like that’s one of those questions there’s no right answer to.” 

Lance sighed, “As usual you are correct.” He leaned back. “Bye,”

“Goodbye,” Lotor said with a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank miss-macabre-grey for talking me out of ending this with a terrible cliffhangar. But still, because I'm a mean bitch, prepare for the next and final part of the series. Is plot. much plot. 
> 
> Sidenote, is it quintants or quintents? oh well whatever this is getting published now and I don't want to look it up


End file.
